Cirque du Freak
by Suzu-Chii
Summary: La muerte jamás había estado tan cerca. La desesperación jamás tan palpable. En un Circo cualquier cosa puede pasar, pero no te estoy hablando de cualquiera. Cirque du Freak; una carpa en medio de la nada, un secreto envuelto en sus pasillos, la oscuridad un demonio muy peligroso y una chica que no parece traer más que mala suerte. /AU
1. Capítulo 1 La llegada

**Primer Fan-Fiction de Amour Sucré que subo a este sitio. Espero que les agrade. Les aviso de antemano que posee una trama un tanto oscura, bastantes muertes y mucho misterio. Si no te gusta, no leas.**

**Amour Sucré no me pertenece. Lo único que es mío es la idea y ciertos personajes.**

* * *

El olor a moho mezclado con la lluvia creaba una combinación repugnante que revolvió sus entrañas. Con el cabello mojado y pegado a su cuello, Irina intentó mantener su respiración en una serie de susurros inaudibles. Se hizo ovillo y deslizó su cuerpo lo más silenciosamente que pudo, apretándose contra las paredes de un callejón. Se oían pisadas, de algunas cinco personas. Sabía que la buscaban, y que entregándose la golpiza sería menos dolorosa. Sin embargo, decidió ocultarse y dejar que la suerte decidiera por ella. Sus ojos observaban ávidos el caer de las gotas, el zumbido de la maquinaria de la fábrica tras ella. Suspiró aliviada cuando creyó oír a sus captores alejarse.

O eso creyó ella, porque la sensación de seguridad no duró más de un par de segundos.

—¡Sal de tu maldito escondite, escoria!— Siseó una voz femenina entre risas ahogadas. El sonido de sus tacones contra el suelo mojado se encontraba cada vez más cerca. —Ah, espera. ¡Pero si ya te encontré!—

Un relámpago y su torcida sonrisa gestionaban a Irina a levantarse. La imagen casi espectral de una mujer le tomó por el brazo, clavando sus uñas hasta que comenzó a brotar la sangre, aunque Irina se mantuvo impasible. La mujer la evaluaba con la mirada y ojos serpenteantes. Caminaba de un lado a otro como decidiendo de qué manera debería de matarla. Se detuvo a pocos centímetros del rostro de la pelirroja y alzó su barbilla con su dedo índice.

Entonces Irina comenzó a correr. El acto fue improvisado y una total sorpresa para su adversaria, congelada en el momento y atónita ante su valentía. Se relamió los labios y emprendió la persecución, gritando obscenidades en su camino. Las calles estaban desiertas, monótonas y frías; una cuidad apagada por la falta de habitantes. La lluvia caía a caudales y le impedía la visión a Irina, la niebla distorsionaba su camino y aunque le llevaba ventaja de al menos una cuadra a su captora, no pudo evitar lanzar miradas furtivas de vez en cuando para cerciorarse de que, por el momento , seguía a salvo.

Dio con una serie de escondrijos que eventualmente la llevaron a la zona rural de lo que en algún momento fue Rusia. Una punzada en su hombro izquierdo la distrajo: una herida no demasiado profunda, aunque dolorosa. La sangra manaba a borbotones y sin nada que detener el flujo, no tuvo otra opción más que rasgar parte de su vestimenta. Se agachó y con sus dientes rompió un trozo irregular de tela, lo ató sin cuidado alrededor del corte y se echó a correr. Sin embargo, ese pequeño traspié bastó para que cierta perseguidora, la alcanzara.

—He de admitir que tienes unas excelentes piernas. Y un cuerpo que me haría ganar bastante. Pero órdenes son órdenes, y he de admitir que el placer de matarte va a ser mucho mayor que el que un par de piezas de oro me pueden otorgar— Dijo con una voz burlona y cargada de sarcasmo. Su cabello oscuro caía sobre su frente en irregulares mechones mal cortados. El lápiz labial que debía de haber sido, probablemente, de un color rosado pálido, ahora era sangre brotando de sus labios. —Tu suerte se acabó, zorra—

Avanzó a paso firme pero lento, saboreando cada segundo que le quedaba a la criatura frente a ella. Un escote pronunciado y pantalones ajustados, Irina sintió asco de aquella mujer. Dejó que el viento le refrescara la mente e indiferente tentó a la mujer a continuar acercándose. Sus ojos grises se clavaron en el horizonte, se cruzó de brazos y con una media sonrisa sobre su rostro ladeó la cabeza con inocencia.

—Estás cometiendo un grave error. Y sabes muy bien que te lo advertí— Espetó. Ya no eran metros, ahora una corta distancia de centímetros separaba la una de la otra. Irina casi pudo sentir el cañón del revólver sobre su frente. —La muerte se acerca—

Un grito asfixiado, y el cuerpo de la mujer fue sometido a una terrible danza de espasmos. Parecía un títere controlado por un titiritero invisible. Irina no pestañeó, no se compadeció y mucho menos intentó ayudar. Recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo inerte de su perseguidora, una masa sin vida que yacía muerto sobre el suelo. Se dio media vuelta y desapareció entre la neblina, no dejó rastro y sus pasos no dejaron huellas. Sin embargo, antes de que su esencia desapareciera por completo, se oyó una risa maquiavélica y entonces la lluvia lo tapó todo.

* * *

Dejar que tus pies te guíen no siempre es una buena idea. En el caso de Irina, terminó por adentrarla en las profundidades del bosque. Ramas sueltas arañaban su pálida piel, y la tierra mojada por la lluvia dificultaba el caminar. Se abrió paso entre hojas caídas y tallos sueltos, el sol su único guía en un viaje a la incertidumbre. Su cabello rojizo caía sobre sus hombros en una especie de coleta improvisada, este se encontraba enmarañado y sucio. Estiró sus brazos y chasqueó sus dedos, sintió un dolor momentáneo que cesó el momento en que sus huesos se encontraron en su lugar. Las calles habían sido reemplazadas por lodo, la lluvia había sido sustituida por constantes ventarrones y las persecuciones fueron suplantadas por la soledad.

Irina seguía una melodía. Una casi imperceptible, melancólica y sin sentido. Caminaba casi somnolienta y en una especie de trance, aunque Irina comprendía su situación, había algo en su mirada perdida, sus labios entreabiertos, que la marcaban como hipnotizada.

—Ya casi llegamos, Irina— Susurró para sí misma en un cántico horroroso.

No vio cuando la carpa se alzó frente a ella. Y así mismo, no notó que ahora era parte de su ilusión. Mariposas negras revoloteaban a su alrededor, y como un fantasma, como bruma en el aire flotó. Se desplomó sobre sus rodillas sobre el suelo, aunque ya no era lodo, tampoco tierra y mucho menos el maloliente asfalto de las calles. Sintió suelo de madera bajo sus piernas y una cálida sensación en contraste al frío otoñal de las afueras. Temblorosa, Irina se puso de pie, aferrándose en un brazo que no vio llegar. Se giró, y encontró unos preciosos ojos bicolores. Una deliciosa mezcla de esmeralda y cobre brillante. Su cabello blanquecino creaba un halo de luces grises y plateadas.

—Las señoritas como tú no deberían andar de distracciones— Declaró con voz dulce mientras le ayudaba a erguirse.

—Muñecos como tú no deberían andar tras esta clase de señoritas— Contestó Irina ciertamente irritada.

La joven no se había tomado la molestia de observar a su alrededor. Suelos de madera, y paredes hechas de tela a rayas en blanco y negro. Admiró embelesada como la poca decoración le agregaba un toque misterioso a aquel nuevo lugar. Se mantuvo distante y reacia al contacto con cualquiera, observó las lámparas de aceite colgadas en el techo que de vez en cuando derramaban gotas que Irina procuró esquivar. El chico en el que con anterioridad se había apoyado permanecía sentado sobre una silla de terciopelo antigua leyendo lo que parecía ser un libreto. De vez en cuando, aprovechaba esos segundos en que Irina le observaba para dedicarle una sonrisa que ella no se empeñó en devolver.

—Lysandre— Exclamó una voz al fondo de la habitación. Las sombras la cubrían y lo único visible de ella, eran sus brillantes ojos color rubí. —No coquetees con ella— Escupió visiblemente molesta.

—Tu definición de coqueteo es muy anticuada, Serafina— Afirmó aquel llamado 'Lydandre'. —Si quisiera coquetear con nuestra invitada, lo habría hecho de otra forma— Le guiñó un ojo a Irina y se abrió paso entre los muebles esparcidos por el suelo que obstaculizaban un camino a salvo hacia la puerta. Irina se sintió extraña, como una intrusa indeseada pero necesitada al mismo tiempo. Ellos querían algo de ella.

—¿Cómo has llegado aquí?— Inquirió Serafina sin rodeos ni presentaciones. Comenzó a caminar hacia ella e Irina pudo ver mejor su aspecto: cabello blanco, pero no un blanco grisáceo. Sino ese blanco reluciente que lucía bien en ciertas personas. Piernas largas y esbeltas, ropa ajustada y joyas falsas sobre sus muñecas. Pero había algo extraño sobre su rostro. Ya no hablábamos de la piel ligeramente bronceada que se podía observar en sus brazos, en cambio, su rostro se veía ennegrecido y cubierto de pequeños hematomas. Y aunque le repugnaba, Irina tan solo asintió y sin decir nada se revolvió inquieta. 'Serafina' se dejó caer sobre uno de los muebles y señaló a Irina para que la imitase. Escogió un cojín alejado y cubierto de polvo.

—Caminando— Comentó Irina con sarcasmo, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de Irina. Cabía mencionar que tenía, al menos, más de 30 años. Sin embargo, Irina no sentía lástima por ella y mucho menos la trataría de una forma especial. Apegó sus rodillas contra su pecho y comenzó a tararear la melodía que la condujo a la carpa. —He seguido eso—

—Eso es algo que no deberías ser capaz de oír— Serafina se veía dudosa, molesta y desconfiada. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, dando suaves golpecitos a su barbilla con su dedo índice.

Irina se mantuvo callada pero atenta. Observó con sumo cuidado cada uno de los movimientos de la mujer que le cuestionaba. Intercambió miradas entre lo sofisticada que vestía Serafina, y lo mugrienta que ella vestía. Harapos desgastados y rasgados, un par de jeans descoloridos y unas botas de caza de cuero rotas.

—Cirqué du Freak— Habló Serafina como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo sumamente importante. La pelirroja le dedicó una mirada extrañada. —¿Qué defecto tienes, que merezca formar parte del Circo?—

Nadie le dio explicaciones y ella no las buscó. Caminó sin rumbo alguno pero sin buscar una salida que sabía no encontraría. Cirqué du Freak. Hogar para escorias como ella, despreciantes de la hipocresía. Irina estaba sola, como siempre lo estuvo. Se hallaba distraída, perdida en pensamientos y la atmósfera lúgubre. En su camino no se topó con nadie, y llegó a pensar que quizás se trataba de una ilusión. Anduvo a paso lento mientras recorría cada una de las habitaciones que se encontraba; cada una más tétrica que la otra.

Hasta que llegó a lo que parecía ser el escenario. Hordas de bancos de madera enfilaban un semicírculo en el que cabrían unas cien personas. Unas rejas oxidadas separaban el espacio entre los espectadores y los actores, cuyo espacio de actuación no era más que un círculo lleno de vidrios rotos y un telón a medio subir. Irene bajó los peldaños que conducían de la sección más alta de los bancos a la parte baja, aquella más cercana al escenario.

Y de tras bastidores apareció Lysandre. Alzó el telón sobre su cabeza y se escurrió como una verdadera serpiente. Con una sonrisa encantadora se colocó frente a Irina. Sostenía entre sus manos un vaso humeante y se lo ofreció a la chiquilla quien, sedienta, lo aceptó sin un segundo vistazo a lo que contenía.

Irina dio pequeños sorbos a la taza, y un sabor amargo inundó su garganta. Sabía bien. Muy bien. Podía describir el sabor como algo parecido a las cerezas, o quizás arándanos. No sabría decir. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que ella había probado algo parecido, que comenzó a confundir los sabores. Se sentó sobre uno de los escalones al tiempo que Lysandre la acompañaba en la tarea.

Entonces deslizó una de sus manos dentro de su chaqueta. Su sonrisa encantadora atravesó a Irina mientras extendía su brazo frente a ella. Sus manos ya no estaban vacías. En su lugar, una rosa blanca salpicada de gotas azules impregnó la pequeña habitación con un suave olor, casi imperceptible. Y sangre.

—Intenté teñirla de azul— Susurró con voz ronca acercando sus labios al oído de la pelirroja. —Supuse que ya estarías harta de lo convencional—

Irina aceptó la rosa, embobada por la acción y embriagada por el olor. Se giró y observó al albino, ahora distraído con algo que tenía que ver con el escenario.

—Creo que ahora podemos decir que intento coquetear contigo— Dijo Lysandro, tomando las manos de Irina y plantando un delicado beso en cada una de ellas.

—Creo que debería quedarte en claro que yo no quiero que coquetees conmigo— Irina se apartó súbitamente, derramando el líquido espumoso sobre el suelo de piedra. Dio un pequeño brinco pero se reincorporó y ayudó a limpiar el desastre que había hecho. —Soy Irina—

—Lysandro— Se presentó el joven, nuevamente sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Sin embargo, su expresión desapareció, y solo quedó un atisbo de aquella sonrisa angelical reemplazada por un rostro serio y lleno de amargura. —Este lugar es la representación de la desesperación—

—Entonces no debí de haber llegado— Acto seguido se puso de pie pese a los intentos de Lysandro por mantener una conversación más larga. Apresuró el paso y comenzó a correr, manteniendo firme la rosa sobre sus manos. Sintió como una espina se clavó en su palma y la sangre comenzó a brotar

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Tengo ya un par de capítulos escritos, y los iré subiendo poco a poco.**

**Los reviews se agradecen, es lo que mantiene vivos a los unicornios y a este fic. ¡Gracias por leer!3**


	2. Capítulo 2 Se abre la Carpa

**¡2do capítulo del fic! **

**Amour** **Sucré no me pertenece.**

* * *

—Deberás salir en escena— Demandó Serafina con indiferencia, apoyándose sobre la mesa en la que Irina había dejado la rosa. De un momento a otro, sus pétalos habían comenzado a marchitarse. Aunque tenía que pasar, después de todo, Irina no encontró envase alguno dónde colocarlo.

—Sería una lástima que decida suicidarme antes del siguiente espectáculo— Musitó Irina con un obvio toque de sarcasmo. Apartó la mirada y esperó que Serafina no haya oído el comentario; si bien podía llegar a ser alguien muy amable, era claro que no entendía el significado de una simple _broma_.

Un par de ojeras negras y marcadas decoraban los ojos de Irina, somnolienta y a punto de quedarse dormida. La noche anterior no había logrado encontrar el sueño por más que lo intentase. Por no mencionar que estaba por su cuenta, puesto que nadie, ni siquiera Lysandre, se ofreció a darle un lugar donde hospedarse. Recorrió lo que ella creyó sería la carpa entera en busca de una nueva habitación, sin embargo, solo encontró salas de práctica y un estar, extrañamente decorado con una temática navideña y cálida en comparación a las salas anteriores: cintas rojas y verdes por doquier, muebles espaciosos y cómodos y una mesita de centro.

Finalmente encontró un catre increíblemente espacioso pero sucio, lleno de utensilios inservibles y una fina capa de polvo. Solo se podía ver un clóset de caoba y lo que parecía ser un sistema de tuberías. Irina encontró reconfortante el olor a cuero que le proporcionaba aquel espacio y se acurrucó en un hueco junto al guardarropa y entre pesadillas concilió a penas dos o tres horas de sueño.

A regañadientes caminó hacia la puerta camino a lo que había sido designado como su nueva habitación, que no difería mucho del cuarto en el que había pasado la noche anterior. La única diferencia remarcable era la existencia de una cama individual y una lamparita sobre una mesa de noche. Irina pasó al lado de Serafina sin hacer ninguna clase de comentario, sabía que no tenía otra opción más que acatar su orden, por más que no supiera qué demonios haría con su actuación. Seguía sin entender cómo una carpa que por fuera lucía tan pequeña podía ser tan grande en su interior. Seguía sin entender muchas cosas, cosas que ella no se molestó en preguntar.

Avanzó en silencio y con la mirada perdida. Recordó las palabras de Serafina antes de alejarse _«este lugar es para gente que la sociedad no acepta. Somos el orfanato de los niños cuyos padres decidieron despreciar. Y, a decir verdad, no entiendo cómo tú entraste en ese concepto para terminar aquí»_ Irina no logró entender con exactitud el significado de sus palabras. Le comenzó a dar vueltas al asunto a rienda suelta, sacando cualquier clase de conclusiones que terminaron desechas en lo más profundo de su mente. Caminaba distraída, inmersa en pensamientos y ajena al resto, hasta que trastabilló y cayó de bruces al suelo.

Un par de brazos la recibieron con incomodidad. Irina abrió los ojos y se apartó bruscamente del desconocido, tan extrañado como ella ante la situación. La joven se encontró con un muchacho, de no más de diecisiete años que le observaba con preocupación. Sus ojos eran de un brillante color ámbar, llenos de una angustia y desesperación que por una décima de segundo Irina quiso abrazarle y hallar la manera de consolarlo. Reprimió las ganas y reacia aceptó la mano que el joven le ofrecía para ayudarle a levantarse. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, tan solo permanecieron observándose el uno al otro como si cada quien fuese un experimento digno de su atención.

El chico era alto, de cabello rubio hasta la línea de las orejas. Irina podría haberlo considerado como lindo de no ser por su postura encorvada, y las horribles cicatrices que demacraban cada rastro de su pálido rostro hasta sus tobillos ennegrecidos. Ladeó la cabeza y sintió lástima, preguntándose quién podría haber sido capaz de hacerle daño a un ángel como él lo parecía.

—¿Estás bien?— Preguntó apartando la mirada. —Soy Nathaniel—

—Irina— Respondió esta con calma, asintiendo y forzando una sonrisa para asegurarle que se encontraba en perfecto estado. —¿Qué le sucedió a tus muñecas?— Inquirió Irina, señalando con la mirada un par de perfectas cicatrices que cruzaban sus muñecas. Cortadas.

—Nada— Respondió Nathaniel con cierto eje de estar alarmado. Con urgencia comenzó a estirar las mangas grises de su camiseta. Intento inútil, puesto que estas no pasaban de sus codos. Suspiró y se dio media vuelta, sin despedidas ni algún comentario extra, como lo habría hecho Lysandre. Emprendió marcha de vuelta a la serie de pasillos que conducían a distintas habitaciones que Irina no conocía aún. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera cruzar el umbral, esta ya se había hecho con su antebrazo y le halaba de vuelta a la habitación.

Les rodeaban cinco espejos. Todos de marcos distintos, unos gastados y otros aparentemente nuevos. Era la primera vez que Irina se veía en un espejo quizás, en meses. Su cabello ondulado caía en millones de nudos como una cascada roja sobre su cadera. No era ese clásico rojo castaño tan frecuente. Era más como un rojo anaranjado que resaltaba las pecas que cubrían su rostro moreno. Irina poseía ojos grises increíblemente pálidos; un gris tan blanquecino que casi parecía que sus ojos no tenían iris. Se cruzó de brazos y miró a Nathaniel con ojos entrecerrados.

—No era una pregunta.

—¡¿Y qué tienen de malo un par de cortadas?!— Exclamó alzando los brazos para darle a Irina una mejor vista de estos. Sus ojos reflejaban la furia que por tanto tiempo había mantenido oculta. —¡Tan solo mira mi cuerpo!— Se señaló a sí mismo con las manos. De la cabeza a los pies, dejó que Irina apreciara las atroces cicatrices que marcaban su cuerpo. —Estas asquerosas marcas me hacen parecer un mounstro, un par más no creo que hagan una gran diferencia—

Sucedió con demasiada rapidez como para captar el momento; el brazo izquierdo de Irina voló por los aires hasta estamparse sobre la mejilla de Nathaniel. Irina le veía inexpresiva tal cual una roca, como si golpear a una persona con tal fuerza fuese algo cotidiano. Se apartó sacudiendo sus muñecas aturdida por el dolor que ella también sintió mientras el chico la observaba perplejo. Una de sus manos cubría la herida sangrante que las uñas de Irina habían provocado.

—Si a ti te duele— Dijo Irina con voz firme, mirando directamente a los ojos ambarinos de Nathaniel. —Entonces a mí también. Sin embargo, no es razón para menospreciar tu cuerpo, y mucho menos, tu vida—

Dicho aquello se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación a grandes zancadas. Hecha un manojo de furia, Irina vagó sin rumbo por las habitaciones del circo deambulando en busca del catre en el que es había ocultado la noche anterior. No entendía el por qué de su actuar, y mucho menos por qué le importaba tanto. Estaba claro que Irina odiaba cuando las palabras se salían de su control. Sus mejillas ardían y mientras caminaba refunfuñando, de vez en cuando se le escapaba un alarido que debió de simular un grito de frustración. Irina aún no conocía con exactitud las instalaciones, sin embargo, le embriagó el sentimiento de familiaridad.

Fue esa sensación la que la distrajo de sus pensamientos y maldiciones hacia Nathaniel. Llevaba menos de un día rondando como una extraña en aquella carpa, y a pesar de sentirse perdida, las cosas comenzaban a parecerle familiares. Observó de reojo los detalles menos importantes: una grieta en una vasija de porcelana o la silueta de un maniquí partido a la mitad. Nuevamente se sintió hipnotizada por la belleza irreal de la carpa y sus pertenencias. Apaciguó el ritmo y sus ojos perdidos se alzaron hacia el resplandor de las lámparas. Irina no sabía dónde se encontraba; quizás en alguna sala de uso común, o incluso probablemente de vuelta a la habitación de los espejos.

[i]No[/i]. Irina había regresado al escenario. Como si el plató fuese un imán y ella fuese el polo opuesto. Sin tener idea alguna de hacia dónde había estado caminando, Irina se sorprendió al encontrarse a sí misma, ahora más despierta que hipnotizada, en aquella estancia tan acogedora como el cuchitril en el que no había logrado descansar. Y ahí estaba otra vez. El amargo y a la vez dulce olor de las rosas impregnadas en sangre. Sintió el sabor metálico en sus propios labios, deslizándose desde su mentón a s cuello. Instintivamente se llevó la punta de sus dedos directo a la zona en que Irina pensó había sangre, sin embargo, solo encontró sus labios abiertos observando con perplejidad la danza que realizaba Lysandre.

Él parecía no haberse dado cuenta de la ruidosa presencia de Irina. Sus pies se movían al son de una música inexistente que por escasos momentos Irina creyó oír. Lysandre permanecía con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de angustia y algo más. Recitaba hermosos poemas en susurros ahogados y bailaba danzas antiguas que le sentaban a la perfección. En algún momento de la presentación, Irina terminó inclinada sobre uno de los bancos, mientras observaba medio embobada semejante actuación. Comenzaba a entenderlo. En Cirqué du Freak, aquellas personas defectuosas podían mostrar sus verdaderos talentos.

—¿Irina?— Lysandre se detuvo en seco y se volvió para dedicarle una sonrisa. Dejó caer en el suelo un puñado de bayas y de sus manos comenzó a brotar un líquido muestra de que las había estado apretando en sus puños. Rodeó el escenario y se acercó, rosa en mano, al escalón en el que Irina yacía como espectadora. —No te vi llegar—

—Yo tampoco— Contestó Irina casi cortando las palabras del albino. —Yo tampoco me vi llegando a este lugar. Al escenario—

Permanecieron en silencio un largo rato, sin mirarse, sin siquiera intercambiar algún gesto. Irina jugaba con la rosa entre sus manos; ahora de un intenso color negro. Se preguntó cómo Lysandre había sido capaz de teñirlas sin lograr que se marchitaran casi de inmediato. Aunque, sin embargo, se trataba de alguien claramente habilidoso. Ninguno necesitó de las palabras para expresarse, y con simples suspiros declararon la tristeza y extrañeza que ambos sentían. Ninguno encajaba, y ninguno lograría encajar.

—¿Qué te hace diferente?— Preguntó Lysandre repentinamente. Se giró y con sus profundos ojos bicolores atravesó los pensamientos distantes de Irina.

—Todo lo que no me hace igual a ti, supongo— Se sintió incómoda con aquella pregunta con más de un significado. ¿Diferente? ¿Qué la hacía a ella diferente? No podía negar el hecho de que desde su llegada, Irina había sido tratada como una extranjera, cuando, según las explicaciones de Serafina, existía una razón por la cual ella había llegado al circo. Una razón que al parecer, todos desconocían. —¿Lysandre?—

—No me refiero a eso. Nadie es igual al otro, por si no te has dado cuenta— Contestó el albino con impaciencia y ansiedad. Tomó a Irina por la barbilla y le obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. La belleza y la amargura en su forma más pura. El calor comenzó a subir a las mejillas de Irina. —¿Qué sientes cuando ves mis ojos?—

—Siento que son un par de ojos muy bonitos— Sus palabras salieron como un murmullo, aunque perfectamente audibles para Lysandre. Irina, avergonzada, apartó la mirada dejando que los dedos de pianista de Lysandre le rozaran la barbilla un par de segundos más. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió su rostro. —Por favor, Lysandre. No continúes con este juego de las conquistas. No conmigo—

—En este instante no intento conquistarte— Susurró agachando la cabeza. Sus manos eran puños a sus costados mientras se aferraba intranquilo al borde de su camisa. —La gente huía de mí. Bastaba una mirada directa a mis ojos, para que cundiera el pánico. Salían corriendo sin explicación alguna. Llegué al circo con la esperanza de que eso cambiara, y, aún así, el sentimiento de intranquilidad reina en la mayoría cuando me ve, aunque no lo demuestren. En cambio tú…—

—No poseo defectos físicos. Al igual que tú, Lysandre— Respondió Irina, irritada. Ya era la segunda vez que tenía que pasar por una situación incómoda y sentimental. Se alejó de su agarre. —No soy la clase de persona con la que querrías estar. No lo puedes ver. Nadie lo puede ver. Pero yo sí. Y puedo ver que soy un mounstro. No estoy intentando insultarme. Tan solo digo la verdad. Soy un mounstro por dentro, uno que mientras permanezca dormido es inofensivo, más despierto podría ser el mismo caos— Irina sentía la garganta seca, una punzada en el pecho avisándole que no debería de seguir hablando. Al levantar de nuevo la vista, encontró a Lysandre extendiéndole uno de sus brazos.

—Vamos— Dijo, como si sus antiguas palabras hubiesen quedado en el olvido. Ahora su tono de voz no era angustiado, sino seductor y tranquilo. Le dedicó un gesto torcido; las comisuras de sus labios no se habían alzado lo suficiente como para formar una sonrisa. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, ese pequeño detalle era más que suficiente. —No quiero seguir incomodándote. Oí que Serafina te ha obligado a participar en el show que tendrá lugar en un par de días. ¿Necesitas ayuda con tu presentación?— Irina asintió y dejó que Lysandre la guiara a una pequeña habitación al fondo del escenario. Ahí se cambió por una vestimenta más cómoda y limpia para la práctica, y ayudada por Lysandre, comenzó a preparar su aparición.

Así pasaron los siguientes dos días. Una fugaz sensación de tranquilidad se apoderó de Irina, quien cegada por los maravillosos momentos junto a Lysandre y el progreso que había logrado dejó de preocuparse por los verdaderos problemas. Serafina la observaba desde las sombras, sus ojos rubí buscaban ávidos cualquier dato de utilidad. ¿De utilidad para qué? Un experimento sin elaborar que ella se tenía entre manos. Nathaniel, por su parte, no volvió a aparecerse frente a Irina. Dos días de aparente calma, dos días de la ilusión de que quizás, Cirqué du Freak no tenía nada que esconder. Irina danzaba, se divertía y olvidaba.

Casi llegó a sentirse feliz, hasta que llegó el día en que la carpa se abrió al público.

Incluso estando tras bastidores se podía oír el estruendo de las pisadas contra el suelo de madera. Los murmullos, las voces y risas empapaban la monotonía de sus anfitriones con un toque de color. Los nervios no existían en aquel casting, pero sí la ansiedad y la paranoia. Ninguno temía porque su show no saliera bien. Ellos temían por la impresión que podrían llegar a causar. Irina se encontró con integrantes que no había visto antes. Eran más de diez en aquel circo, más de diez presentaciones que contemplar. Una chica llamada Violetta causó una mayor impresión en Irina; muda y llena de agonía. Sus ojos lloraban cada vez que alguien se le acercaba. Cada vez que abría la boca para emitir algún sonido, salían arañas que Irina, más por cosa suya que por cortesía, no se molestó en apartar.

Irina vestía un atuendo ceñido a la cintura color negro azabache. El borde del vestido rozaba sus talones adornado con pequeños toques de encaje. Sus hombros desnudos ayudaban a sostener la base de las alas de mariposa que se abrían con el abatir de sus brazos. El traje, a pesar de estar diseñado a la perfección para Irina, en ella se veía como el de alguien más. No encajaba en su cuerpo tan menudo y poco voluptuoso, tan pequeño y delgado. Quizás, lo único que destacaba en ella eran las alas, tan frágiles como ella lo era.

No se le permitió ver el espectáculo hasta que fue su turno de salir a escena. No tuvo el privilegio de ver tras bastidores las asombrosas presentaciones que sus compañeros habían preparado. Aunque Lysandre accedió a mostrarle su actuación, cuando en realidad no debía, Irina sentía una inmensa curiosidad por saber, sobre todo, si su actuación estaría a la altura. Por primera vez sintió la emoción y la impaciencia por demostrar sus habilidades, por demostrar que ella no tenía que ser un arma letal para todos. Caminaba de un lado a otro, esquivando prendas de ropa sueltas y maquillaje que Irina sencillamente se negó a utilizar. Ella sí que estaba nerviosa, por más que su rostro dijera lo contrario.

Cuando fue su momento de presentarse, no esperó encontrarse con un escenario decorado especialmente para ella. Pétalos blancos y negros marchitos esparcidos por el suelo, cintas plateadas y un trapecio. Hasta había un pequeño cojín en el centro, donde se suponía ella tendría que comenzar a bailar.

Sin embargo, lo que más le sorprendió no fue eso. Le sorprendieron los rostros pálidos e inertes de sus espectadores. Aquellos ojos negros que parecían fosas vacías que chorreaban un asqueroso líquido negruzco.

Lo que más le sorprendió y lo que más le costó asimilar fue el darse cuenta de que sus espectadores estaban muertos.

* * *

**Los reviews son mi alimento. Dejen un comentario y actualizaré más rápido(?)**


End file.
